Le jeune capitaine
by Nyxial
Summary: Quand il part en mer, Luffy ne semble pas avoir plus de sept ans. Suivez les aventures de ce petit capitaine.


J'espere qu'il n'y aura pas de problème cette fois ci...

Prologue

Sur une petite île d'east blue vivait un petit garçon de sept ans, Monkey D. Luffy. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébènes et les yeux tout aussi noirs. Depuis quelques jours, un équipage de pirates s'était arrêtaient sur son île et allaient souvent dans la taverne de Makino, son amie. Lui-même avait sympathisé avec le capitaine, Shanks aux cheveux rouges.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, un petit cabanon dans la forêt. Il se fit encercler par une orde de loup de la taille d'un ours. Ils le regardaient près à sauter. La bave aux lèvres, la langue pendante et les yeux affamés, les bêtes étaient en position fléchie prête à lui sauter dessus. Luffy savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais il ne pouvait décemment pas mourir sans se battre. Alors avec la flamme du désespoir, il se jeta sur un premier loup qui surpris ne bougea pas quand l'enfant l'assomma avec un coup sur le crâne. Il eue tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'un autre loup l'avait attrapé au flanc lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il fut éjecter par la force de l'animal l'envoyant contre un arbre. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration mais il ne voulait pas que tout se termine maintenant alors il se releva faisant face au danger. Il se pris un coup à la tête puis se fit plaquer au sol. Il ne voulait pas... Il voulait que quelqu'un le sauve... Il voulait vivre... Il senti une sensation étrange lui parcourir tout le corp, il n'était plus que douleur. Non... Il avait aussi se sentiment qui lui disait qu'il pouvait le faire. Alors il regarda les bêtes et... Tout devint noir.

Shanks était en train de boire quant il avait entendue le hurlement de douleur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la voix de son nouvel ami. Alors il se leva et couru vers la forêt, la où son haki lui disait que Luffy était. Quand il arriva, il vit les loups géants mais pas de trace de l'enfant. Puis son regard se figea devant la silhouette. Il était là en sang. Et il se relevait avec la flamme de la détermination qui brillant dans ses yeux. Mais il ne tînt pas longtemps et s'évanouit, les loups avec lui. Shanks était choqué. Un enfant venait d'utiliser le haki du conquérant juste devant lui et luffy qui plus est! Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait qu'il survive il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Alors il le prit le plus déliquatement du monde. Comme s'il avait peur que le contacte de ses mains sur la peau de l'enfant ne le fasse disparaitre. Et l'emmena à son médecin.

Il lui fallut deux semaines pour se réveiller. Chaque milimetre de son corp lui rappellait les loups. Il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait sa peur précédente et son soulagement d'être entier. Et c'est là qu'il vit Shanks, il le regarda.

" Shanks, je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je ne veux plus être faible.  
\- Je sais Luffy. Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre à te battre mais se sera dur. Mais je peux t'apprendre le haki.  
\- Le haki?  
\- Oui, il y a trois sorte de haki, le haki de la perception, il permet à l'utilisateur, en percevant cette voix, ressentir sur de longues distances la présence d'êtres vivants et repérer les ennemis hors de son champ de vision, connaître leur nombre, d'entendre leurs émotions et même prédire leurs mouvements. C'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt.  
Ensuite, il y a le haki de l'armement il permet de se protéger, un bon utilisateur peux éviter à une épée de le couper, se sera comme si elle aurait voulu fendre de l'acier. Il permet aussi d'augmenter les dégâts de ses coups. Et enfin il permet de toucher les utilisateurs de fruit du démon de type logia. Ces deux premières sont présentés en toutes personnes.  
Mais pour la dernières sorte, seul quelques personnes l'ont et on dit qu'elles sont nées pour être roi, c'est le haki du conquérant, il se mesure à la volonté de l'utilisateur et permet d'intimider les adversaires au point qu'ils pourrait s'évanouir, c'est se que tu as fait avec les loups. J'imagine que c'était ta volonté de vivre. Es-tu toujours déterminé?"

Il regarda le jeune homme qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et des étoiles plein les yeux. Oui, il ne voulait plus être faible. Oui, il voulait pouvoir se protéger et protéger ses amis.

C'est ainsi que commença son entraînement, entre les coups et les flexions, les cours dans la forêts et la soumission de tous les animaux présents. Il ne lui fallut qu'un an et demis pour achever sa formation. Maintenant, il savait se servir d'une épée, d'un pistolet, d'autre arme ainsi que ses poings. Même si il préférait de loin la dernière méthode. Mais chose étrange, depuis qu'il avait commencé, il n'avait plus grandit. Il avait maintenant neuf ans mais n'en faisait que sept. Mais son apprentissage n'était pas fini car un jour alors que Shanks l'avait laisser seul pour voir comment il se débrouillerait. Il était tombé sur un fruit bizarre et l'avait mangé. Il se rappelle encore de la tête de son maître quand il avait attrapé le bras de Luffy et que celui-ci s'était allongé. Même si lui-même avait eue très peur. Il avait donc fallu apprendre à contrôler son fruit du démon, le gomu gomu no mi. Il en avait aussi profiter pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de grand Line et le pouvoir des nobles. Il n'avait pas manqué de le mettre en garde contre les tenryuubitos, les nobles mondiales intouchables.

Deux ans après l'attaque des loups, Shanks quitta l'île pour retourner sur grand Line estimant Luffy prêt à faire face au danger.

"Luffy, je te retrouve au sommet.  
-Oui, tu verras, je deviendrai un plus grand pirate que toi et je trouverai le one piece!  
-D'accord, c'est une promesse. Je te donnes mon chapeau et tu me le rendras un fois que tu seras devenu un grand pirate.  
-Hum!  
-Mais promet moi de ne pas dévoiler tes pouvoirs avant de prendre la mer et d'être arrivé sur Grand Line. A moins qu'il y ait un danger.  
-Oui, c'est promis. "

C'est ainsi que Shanks quitta l'île laissant derrière lui un enfant qui semblait avoir sept ans et son chapeau de paille.

flo


End file.
